Mystery in the Blaze
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Riza discovers something... a secret that never meant to be found, now she will try to unravel this mystery in the blaze... I'm not really good at sumaries just please READ AND REVIEW!... RoyxRiza, lemon will be posted in later chapters...
1. A Night to Remember

**A Night to Remember**

**SORRY! I HATE THE FACT THAT HUGHES DIED SO I BROUGHT HIM BACK!**

**---**

A young woman walked out to her car nervously. Her heels clicking on the cement. She looked from side to side as she opened the car door and got it, she carefully shut the door, wary of her dress skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, curled into one long tight ringlet. A couple of strands of curled hair hung over her forehead. Her forehead was already beaded in sweat. She was afraid that someone might recognize her. She parked in front of the banquet hall and sat in her car for a few minutes, just breathing deeply. The blonde then exited her car and shut the door, locked it and walked slowly up to the entryway. Her hazel eyes were outline with deep black eyeliner, her lashes naturally dark. She walked up the stairs to the guards who were at the door and recognized them both, she smiled and they both almost dropped dead.

"Lieutenant?" One of them asked and she nodded then kept walking. Slowly she walked down the stairs, making sure that no one saw her.

"So Roy… you seem to be the talk of the military! Promotion coming to you, Major General… pretty high rank there… sure it's not going to go to your head?" Hughes asked.

"No of course not!" Roy laughed, Hughes nudged his friend and nodded towards the stairs. Roy looked over his shoulder and almost dropped dead where he stood as he saw who was walking down.

All the men were wearing tuxedos. Riza smiled slightly as she spotted Roy Mustang, her commanding officer and general overseer. She walked over timidly, something that was not usual for Riza Hawkeye. "Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel." Riza nodded to them both.

"R-Riza… wow…" Roy gasped. She was wearing a white dress. It hung down to the floor, in a small train, the skirt of the dress was slightly more flowing than the rest of her dress. The bodice was tight on her already perfect hourglass figure. The dress was off the shoulder, the sleeves were tight, continuing down her arm ending in a small loop that hooked around her middle fingers. Around her neck was a silver necklace, on that necklace was a silver coin with a diamond in the middle of it. Her cleavage was visible down the top of the dress. She smiled at Roy and turned around. The skirt of the dress had a long slit up to her thigh on the right side and Roy caught a glimpse of something.

"So?" She asked and Roy suddenly reached down and pulled the gun out of its holster on her right thigh.

"Do you carry this thing every where?" Roy asked her curiously.

"Yes sir." She replied and put the gun back where it belonged.

"Riza… you know… if you wouldn't have walked over to me I don't think I would have recognized you… you… look… you look magnificent…" Roy seemed to be searching for something to say.

"Thank you Colonel." She smiled. A soft upbeat song was playing in the background and Roy smiled at her.

"Call me Roy tonight Riza." It was the annual Military Christmas ball… Hughes was there, along with ¾ of the military personnel that worked in Central and the Eastern Command Center.

"B-but sir…" Roy took her arm in his.

"Roy…" Roy told her and her face flushed.

"R-Roy… right…" She smiled. He was even more handsome when he smiled. _'What are you thinking Riza? He's your commanding officer!'_ Riza told herself. _'But he's so good looking.'_ Her mind reply. Just having his arm through hers was making her flush bright red.

"There you go…" He told her, "Care to dance?" He asked her as the band began a slower more romantic song and the lights dimmed more. Hughes was already there with Gracia and numerous other couples were dancing.

"M-me… I don't know how to dance…" Riza confessed.

"Really? It's easy… I'll teach you." Roy led her onto the dance floor then gently pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slid her arms around his neck. "See… it's not very hard…" Roy told her, they were on a two step beat, Riza soon discovered that Roy himself, though she had never pegged him there, was quite a good dancer. As he led her across the dance floor she drew closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"N-no I guess it's not…" She sighed into his shoulder then her mind screamed at her again. _'STOP THIS RIZA! ONE DANCE THAT'S IT DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING HIM!'_ She thought about this for a second then considered it. Really she had come hoping for just this very thing… she had hoped that perhaps Roy… maybe… he felt the same way… she just hoped.

Later that evening Riza had danced with almost every man on the floor. She lifted her champagne glass to her lips, standing outside on the balcony. It was starting to snow lightly and she shivered a little. Suddenly a very warm and familiar jacket was lightly hung over her shoulders. She reached back, Roy's black trench coat was over her shoulders. She turned and saw Roy who walked over and leaned on the railing.

"You know I think I danced with every woman on that dance floor." Roy smiled.

"Really? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Riza chuckled.

"But I didn't meet a single one that could dance like you." Roy told her, looking over.

"Thank you sir." Riza took another sip of her champagne then suddenly Roy pointed up and she looked up.

"You're under the mistletoe." Roy whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So I am." She nodded. "Now where did that come from?" She asked him.

"I don't know…" Roy shrugged. He put one of his hands on either side of her face and lifted her lips to his. She felt tingles run down her spine as their lips met. She laced her fingers through his hair, wrapping her arms around his neck. He clasped his lips over her almost possessively, his heated lips hot against hers. His right hand traveled down and their fingers laced together. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him, pressing them tightly together.

"Gracia." Maes nudged his wife and nodded towards Roy and Riza.

"I knew that was going to happen some time… they have all Christmas to do something with that kiss." Gracia smiled.

_They've all got the right idea.. hehehe read and review… I'll post a new chapter… maybe…_


	2. A Visit From the Colonel

**A Visit from the Colonel**

Roy stood outside Riza's door. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark blue collar shirt with a scarf. It was pouring snow around him… he had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to say for that matter… he plucked up the courage to ring the door bell. He had wasted an hour deciding if 8 AM was too early for a visit. He had paced back and forth in his vestibule then he had just taken a chance and jumped into his car. Riza walked to the door and looked out and gasped.

"Colonel?" She asked opening the door. He nodded and she allowed him to enter. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm sorry… was I too early?" Roy pulled off his scarf and boots. Black Hayate barked and sniffed Roy's foot. He petted the puppy distractedly.

"No… not at all…" Riza told him, "Come on in I was just making some coffee." She beckoned him into the kitchen. She was wearing a blue skirt that just barely reached her knees. Under her skirt she had on blue leggings. Over all this she had on a long white turtle neck sweater, the sleeves hid most of her hands up to her finger tips and it hung only a few inches above the skirt bottom. She walked over to the coffee pot and heard Roy stop.

"Sorry about visiting so early." Roy apologized again and Riza smiled.

"It's alright… I'm glad you came by…" Riza poured him a cup of coffee and set the pot back down.

"Thank you." He thanked her as she handed him the coffee mug.

"Here, come into the living room…" Riza led him into a small cozy den. It had a fireplace that was not lit. In front of it was a deep blue couch that seemed like it was a giant pouffe Roy squinted at it and Riza laughed. "Everyone does that to my couch, sit on it, you'll never want to get back up…" She told him and he shook his head.

"Nah… I'd prefer to get back up again… I think that thing will swallow me whole." Roy said and Riza laughed. The carpet of the room was a pale tan, the walls were also a dark blue color In one corner was a desk with a dim lamp turned on. The only light in the room was the lamp and another lamp next to the couch. "Why don't you ever have this lit?" He asked her, looking at the fireplace.

"Because I can't light it… It won't light for me." Riza smiled and Roy examined it, opening the flu shutter. He looked at the logs for a second, drank more of his coffee and then snapped. A spark sprang from his fingers and set the logs on fire and he closed the mesh guard.

"There." He smiled as she sat down in the couch. "Alright… she says that you're comfortable… if you don't eat me and I get out of this thing alive I might think about liking you." Roy spoke to the couch then sat down next to her. He sunk into couch and immediately thought, I am never getting up from this spot.

"See I told you that you would never want to get up." Riza smiled. "So Colonel what brings you to my house at 9 o'clock in the morning?"

"Not much… I just enjoy your company." Roy said, but there was something else… something that he seemed to want to say but couldn't.

"You are a terrific dancer you know?" Riza asked him.

"Really? Thanks… my mother taught me…" Roy's eyes glazed over for a second, apparently from nostalgia.

"What was your mother like?" Riza put her hand on his. He looked at her hand.

"My mother? She was a little like you… strong, valiant and great under pressure. She was beautiful too… my mother was beautiful. She had a beautiful smile… just like you." Roy smiled at her and her face turned red.

"Thank you… sir…" She suddenly felt his hand under her chin.

"Riza… may I kiss you… again?" He asked her. "I enjoyed last night…" He whispered as she leaned over to him.

"Yes… you may." She told him and pressed her lips onto his. She pushed him back onto the couch, her body pressed to his. She laced her fingers through his hair, bringing them back out, spiking his hair slightly. Then to tease him she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He almost groaned as he felt her cool moist mouth come in contact with his heated chest. His shining porcelain skin was a delight of hers. She felt his hand under her chin again and he brought her lips back to his. He slipped his hands down and began to slide her sweater off, pulling it off over her head, her hair falling out of its clip and over her shoulders. Now all that was left of her tops was a white strapless bra. Their lips met in another passionate kiss, he flipped them over, her thighs were now cradling his hips.

"I've been waiting for years… years Riza…" Roy murmured in her ear.

"You're not the only one…" Riza replied, pulling his lips back to hers. She opened his shirt all the way, sliding it off. She laced her fingers through his hair as his hands traveled up her body, learning curves and dips. Then suddenly one of his hands found her breast, tenderly cupping the soft mound in his hand he ran his fingers over every part of her breast that they could find without removing her bra. She ruffled his hair and chuckled softly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Roy asked her.

"N-no…" She laughed. "I'm laughing at your hair." She chuckled, his hair was now messy and bits of it were sticking up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Riza looked at Roy.

"Were you expecting someone?" Roy looked at her.

"DAMN! Only the General and his WIFE! Shit Roy!" Roy sat up and began to button his shirt and ran to the door, still buttoning.

"Sir!" Roy saluted Hakuro. Hakuro saluted the Colonel.

"I wasn't expecting you here Colonel Mustang." Hakuro smiled. His wife smiled at him and Roy nodded to her, a slight nervous smile on his face. Riza ran up the stairs behind them and Roy allowed the general to enter, taking his and his wife coats he hung them on the rack and then ran up the stairs after leading the general and Renée in to the kitchen. He asked them to wait for a few minutes then took off.

"Riza." Roy hissed. Wondering where she was.

"Roy? I'm in here." He heard her voice from one of the rooms.

"Riza what am I supposed to say? I haven't spoken with the general for months." Roy asked her, walking in. She was buttoning up a white blouse, her leggings were on the floor.

"Roy, just leave… just leave alright?" Riza told him and he looked at her.

"Alright…" He said and walked out, his head hung slightly.

_HEY! Next chapter's a funny one for moi… hehehehe_


	3. Black Hayate

**Black Hayate**

Riza slumped down, her head swimming from the events of the day. First the colonel had come to visit and god was he a great kisser, second the general came and told her that he was being promoted to captain, thirdly her father sent her a Christmas present, something that he never did and finally Black Hayate was missing. Riza was so tired that she couldn't look for the dog. She decided she would look in the morning

Roy sat up in his bed the next morning, his hair sticking up in numerous different directions. He rubbed the back of his neck and got out of his bed then walked down the stairs. There was a scratching at his back door and he opened it to reveal Black Hayate. He was sitting on Roy's back door step. Hayate jumped into the room barking playfully and wiggling his butt in the air. Roy looked at him then shut the door and walked over to the coffee pot.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked the puppy, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Hayate only barked and whined for Roy to play with him.

"No answer… did you run away?" Roy eyed Hayate as he sniffed at the chair legs. ((Hayate not Roy)) "Possible… hmmm… she wouldn't let you go so you must have run away. But why did you come here?" Roy asked thoughtfully, sitting down in his chair and pulling his glove on. He snapped and set the fireplace ablaze. Hayate saw the spark and jumped, trying to bite it. Roy laughed at the antics of the crazy dog. He snapped again only creating a spark and the dog jumped at it, again trying to catch the bit of fire.

"Door bell?" Roy asked curiously, looking into the hallway as he heard the door bell. He stood up and walked to the door, only opening it a crack then almost slammed the door shut for who it was.

"Colonel?" Riza eyed him. Hayate ran out into the hallway clumsily, sliding on the hardwood floors. "BLACK HAYATE!" Riza knelt down as the puppy ran into her arms. She stood up and looked at Roy. "Why did you have him?"

"I just found him a few minutes ago on my back door." Roy confessed. "Hey, I owe you and apology for yesterday… and a cup of coffee, care to come in? Sorry about the mess." Roy apologized, letting her in. She set Hayate down who ran over to Roy and barked, scratching at his hand. "Again? Alright." Roy snapped and the puppy twisted through the air, snapping at the spark.

"What was that?" Riza asked.

"Hayate likes my sparks." Roy smiled and took her coat, hanging it on the rack. "Would you mind uh…" He motioned to the fact that he was only wearing his boxers.

"Sure…" Riza nodded.

"The kitchen's right through there, help yourself." He said as he walked up the stairs. He walked into his room, shut the door and did a little victory dance. He had the lieutenant, in his house! Amazing and finally… he had been desperately clinging to the dream that perhaps this would come true some day… He pulled off his boxers, kicked them into the basket and turned on the shower. He jumped into the normally burning hot water and began to scrub his scalp with shampoo, humming slightly.

Downstairs Riza was looking around his house with interest. He had the house of a typical bachelor, slightly messy, but not unclean. She felt that there was a method to his madness, the messy book shelves were filled to the bursting with Alchemy books, books and papers littered the floor, pens scattered across the room. She smiled faintly and began to pick up the pens and papers, being careful not to remove them from their original order. She stacked the papers and left them on his desk along with the pens then she picked up the books and piled them against the wall. _'There, leg room…' _She smiled and folded her arms then decided she would go see the disarray of the rooms upstairs.

_'Hmmm… not as bad.'_ She thought, walking up the stairs. It was amazingly neater upstairs than it was downstairs… She looked around the hallway then walked down, avoiding the room that she figured was Roy's.

_'What's this?'_ Riza put her hand on the door knob to one of the rooms, the door seemed as thought it hadn't been used in years. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. _'Huh?'_ The entire room was dusty and unkempt. 'What have you been hiding Roy?' She walked over to a dressed, it was covered in almost a quarter inch of dust. She looked at it for a second. On top of the dresser was a wooden box… it was also covered in dust. The top of the box had a gold seal on it, or more like a transmutation circle. Riza blew the dust off and wiped it off with her hand. She heard a noise and turned around. No one was there. She turned back around and looked at the box again. Suddenly she heard something and looked up into the mirror… a face was blurred in the dusty mirror.

_I know I know… you wanna know who it is but isn't it obvious? Hehehe or so you think…_


	4. A Ghost From The Past

**A Ghost from the Past**

Riza gasped, the image in the mirror was of a blood covered man, he was almost completely covered in bloody scabs and burns. He walked towards her and she turned around, no one was there. She looked back in the mirror and his face was directly behind her. He lifted a knife to her neck.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she swung around with a scream, her gun in her hands. "Riza… Riza calm down it's just me…" Roy told her and she looked at him.

"R-Roy?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah… what are you doing in here?" Roy looked at her, looking over her shoulder at the box.

"N-nothing… I was just looking around…"

"Well… let's get out of here…" Roy told her and Riza gulped, nodding as Roy led her out. She looked over her shoulder once more and saw the figure in the corner, standing with blood dripping off it.

"R-Roy!" Riza squeezed his hand.

"What is it?" Roy asked looking back at her. She looked over her shoulder once more and it was gone.

"Did you see that?" Riza was shaking.

"See what? Riza come on… I think you just need to rest." Roy told her and shut the door behind them.

A little while later Riza was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket.

"You took quite a scare lieutenant, you're still as white as a sheet." Roy smiled, handing her a glass of whisky. "This'll warm you up right away." Riza nodded and sipped it as Roy sat down.

"What is that room?" Riza asked him.

"…" Roy was staring into the fireplace, petting Hayate absently.

"Colonel?"

"Yes… that room… it has some things in it of mine… I rarely go in there anymore but I suspect I should… clean it out…" Roy said thoughtfully.

"Roy… what is in there?"

"Just some old things of mine… some other things of my mothers… it's all junk… I really need to throw it out but… I just can't seem to be able to." Roy smiled faintly. Riza looked out the window and gasped.

"Damn there's no way I'm getting home in that!" A full fledged blizzard was making its mark in Central.

"Well you can stay here tonight." Roy told her.

"I-I can?" Riza looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'll fix you up a room and you can stay here…I mean unless that's not…"

"Sure… thank you colonel!" Riza agreed. She knew that there was nothing else she could do and she wasn't going to risk her life just to get home in a storm when she could just stay in a nice warm house… with a ghost.

"I'll be right back." Roy walked up the stairs. Riza leaned down and petted Hayate. _'What was that? Who was that? And what is the Colonel hiding… maybe tonight I can sneak into the room…'_

Hayate whined slightly and Riza looked into the fireplace then gasped. The face was back, the blank staring eyes, the blood covered face. "WHAAAAAA!" Riza jumped up, terrified and tripped over the couch, knocking both her and the couch over. Roy ran down the stairs.

"Riza?" He ran over to her and knelt down. She put her hand up on the side of his face and looked at him.

"God… what is that? Who is that?" She was terrified. Roy wrapped one of his arms around her waist and helped her up.

"How about I fix you a palette in my room?" Roy suggested. "You might feel better… with someone nearby…" Riza nodded as Roy righted the couch and helped her back onto it. He turned to leave again but she grabbed his hand.

"Roy… please… may I come with you?" She shivered… Roy looked at her, it was not normal for her to act this way, normally she was extremely professional and straight laced but tonight was different. He nodded.

"Something must have really scared you lieutenant…" Roy told her as they walked up the stairs.

"Y-Yeah…" She nodded.

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	5. James' Letter

**-James' Letter-**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this one, I've been busy updating others.**

Riza opened an eye and peaked over the edge of the bed, the colonel was sleeping peacefully. She sighed softly and stood up. Her head swam slightly as she walked over to the door and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Colonel. She put her hand on the door and opened it slowly. She stepped out into the hallway and slowly closed the door. Riza lifted one of the oil lamps and turned it up, walking along the wooden floors of his house. _'Why does the Flame Alchemist live in a WOODEN house?_' She asked herself and kept walking towards the other room slowly. Her breathing was heavy now, from trying to be quiet.

She rested her hand on the door handle and let out a shaky breath then opened the door. Her heart thudded against her chest as she stepped into the room. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat as she realize that the floor was burning hot. She swallowed and walked in, her breath rising in a steam in front of her face. Each step she placed carefully on the floor as it creaked beneath her weight. She raised the lamp up, casting an eerie soft glow throughout the room. She let out another breath and walked over to the dresser where she had found the box. She put her hand on the top of the box and set the lamp down on the dresser. She turned it up a little more and gulped, opening the box. She reached in and pulled out a glove, one of Roy's but it was burnt and rather old. She set it gently to the side and lifted something else out, it was a blue ribbon the ends were burnt and charred. She narrowed her eyes curiously and then set it down next to the glove. Beneath these was a folded packet of paper. The packet was tied with a scarlet ribbon and Roy's seal was pressed into the first page. She looked over her shoulder and slowly untied the ribbon.

"Dear Roy," She read, "I have heard of the Brigadier General's commands. I understand brother that you will be sent to kill me…" Riza read out loud and continued to read until the last paragraph, in which she fell to her knees, tears running down her face at the emotional letter that had been written.

… I only hope that if you do you will at least leave my wife and child be, neither of them did anything to you or the military that we represent. I… sit here and write this in total and clear mindedness, I have never felt more at ease. My wife wishes, that if you are ordered to kill us all to at least leave our daughter, take her under your wing, teach her the ropes of the military. Brother, I beg you to adopt her if you must kill us. Tell the General that you killed all of us but take her and hide her, teach her the things she needs to know." Riza heard another voice softly speak with her. "I Love You More Than Father Did, Lieutenant Colonel James Mustang." She finished the letter. _'Damn it Roy. You killed your own brother? What really happened sir?'_ She asked herself and then hurriedly put the papers back in order and tucked them onto her person, slipping the glove and ribbon into the box and closing it. She stood and hurried out of the room with her lantern and walked back down the hallway. Suddenly Black Hayate started barking and Riza hurried to shush him.

"Shhhhh!" She cuddled the little puppy up against her and petted him. Hayate struggled against her and continued barking until Roy stomped out of his room and eyed the puppy.

"Damn it dog… what is wrong with you?" He growled. Riza slowly snuck into his room and cuddled back under the palate covers, then peeked over the side of the bed, pretending to be sleepy. She quietly slipped the papers into her messenger bag and crawled over the side of the bed.

"What is it Hayate?" Riza asked the dog, kneeling down and Hayate jumped over to her. She hugged him and looked up at Roy who was smiling. "Sir?" She questioned and he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. She smiled as he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his.

"Lieutenant has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

'Only you sir.' She thought as he kissed her again, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist.


	6. Audrey McTiernan

**-Audrey McTiernan-**

Riza walked over to Scieszka and tapped her on the shoulder making the poor girl jump and drop a pile of books on her own foot.

"OW! Oh hey Lieutenant Hawkeye. You scared me." Scieszka laughed nervously. "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"I need you to get me the military files on James Mustang. All of the Scieszka and I don't care who's names are on them, get me the files." Riza told her and Scieszka gasped.

"B-but Lieutenant… I'm not allowed to pull those files- uh alright… alright I'll get them for you." Scieszka ran back into the back and Riza sat down.

"Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye." Alphonse Elric walked over to her. He was a tall young man, his blonde hair was getting longer as time went on. Although Roy had taken the Fuehrer-ship everyone still dubbed him Colonel, he didn't seem to mind. Al stretched and yawned, sitting down across from Riza. "So how'd you get in here? You're not a State Alchemist." He smiled. He had changed his hair style as a tribute to his older brother who had sacrificed himself for his younger brother's body and soul.

"I pulled a few strings, everyone knows me around here so I'm pretty much allowed to roam where I want." Riza told him. Al laughed and smiled. He was an attractive young man, almost every girl in the military would melt when he spoke to them. He had a carefree attitude but really when coaxed into work he was as serious as any battle scarred soldier in the military. He certainly took his work seriously and was slowly working himself up the ranks.

"I see… Lieutenant you seem to be extremely influential around here."

"How are things going on your brother?" Riza broached a subject that people rarely talked about.

"I'm glad you asked. It's going great, I've found something that I think might work but I'm not sure. I'm going to try it though just in case." Al smiled and told her. Suddenly a young woman walked up behind Al and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir. I returned those books for you." She had long silky black hair that hung to her waist. Her eyes were wide and deep ebony black. Her lightly tanned skin shone fresh and clean. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, entwined with silver streams. Her bangs and sideburns were a pale silver color and hung free from the braid. Her bangs were brushed to the side.

"Thank you Lieutenant." He smiled. "Riza I don't know if you've met Audrey McTiernan." Al gesture to the young woman.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Audrey bowed slightly. Riza eye caught on a silver chain edging from her belt loop to her pocket. Audrey was wearing a pair of black cargo capris with silver streams down the sides. Her top was a black long sleeved shirt with a grey hooded t-shirt over it. Her sleeves were pulled over her hands.

"You two aren't in your military uniforms." Riza noted.

"Yeah, the Fuehrer said that we didn't need to since we were in and out so much." Al was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants with a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt over it. His own watch chain was hanging from his belt loop, leading into his pocket.

"Ah… I see… you're a State Alchemist?" Riza looked over at Audrey and she nodded.

"I broke a record. I passed the Alchemy exam at 13 and became the first female State Alchemist." She smiled.

"You're what… 19? That means you would have taken the test just after FullMetal." Riza said thoughtfully. AL stood up.

"We better get going, we have some place to be. You ready?" He looked at Audrey who nodded.

"Yes sir." She followed him out of the library. Scieszka walked over with a thick file in her hand.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Riza turned as Scieszka said her name.

"Yes… oh thank you." Riza thanked her as she passed her the file.

_HEY PEOPLE! I would really like to talk to people who like my story so… if you want to talk Instant Message me at Sanfranciscogirl123 on Yahoo and on MSN messenger! READ AND REVIEW!_


	7. Rachel Mustang

**-Rachel Mustang-**

Ed opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. He was back in Amestris. He blinked and looked around again, there was smoke and mists all around him. Al was sitting next to a girl laughing their heads off about something.

"I-I… I can't believe you did that!" Al laughed and she laughed even harder, gasping for air. Ed noticed that he as sitting on a large transmutation circle, almost exactly like the one that he and Al had used to try and bring their mother back to life.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed tackled him in a hug.

"ED!" Al squeezed him back and Audrey laughed harder. "Audrey I think your head's going to explode." She was now half choking half laughing.

"I-I-I Didn't mean to!" She cried, tears running down her face as she laughed.

"What happened?" Ed asked his brother.

"We had just activated the circle and she decided it would be funny to throw a book at me. It hit me and flew into the center of the circle and blew up if you'll notice the white shreds of paper scattered all over the room." Al waved his hand around the room. "So then she sat back and began to laugh and pretty soon I was laughing and… it was just a mess Edward." Al laughed.

---

Riza flipped through the file and reached the page that she wanted, his relatives that they had on file. Scieszka had brought her the file for Roy as well which was the one she was looking in, there had been nothing for James but for Roy perhaps she would find something. Her eyes widened as she saw the paper. It had a photo of a girl paper clipped to the top and it read,

Name: Rachel Anne Mustang

Age at Time of Adoption: 6 years

Foster Father: Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang

Foster Mother: N/A

Father: Lieutenant Colonel James Mustang

Mother: Amelia Mustang

"He has a daughter he never told me about?" She flipped the page back and saw another, it was a legal form to change one's name. "Who are you?"

Name Before Change: Rachel Anne Mustang

Changing Name To: Audrey Michelle McTiernan

"HOLY SHIT!" Riza dropped the papers on the floor. "That girl… the girl I met today… that's Rachel Mustang?" Riza picked up the papers and threw them to Scieszka who gasped and caught them.

_Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be much longer, because now I have three story lines going._


End file.
